dwtddanganronpafandomcom-20200213-history
Calamity Shinguji
Calamity Shinguji also known as Cala, is a character featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ''and a member of the Chinese Buffet Blackpool. Her title is '''Ultimate Anthropologist' (超高校級の「民俗学者」 chō kōkō kyū no “minzoku gakusha” lit. Super High School Level Anthropologist). She has seen many places and people, and as a result, she has formed her pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty." History Early Life : Before Joining Danganronpa Calamity Shinguji was a normal talentless high school girl who participated in the 53rd Season of Danganronpa, a famous worldwide reality show made by Team Danganronpa. Calamity attended Sunset Hill High School (夕陽ヶ丘学園) during his high school days. However, it is unclear if this memory of her is a part of the fabrication made by Team Danganronpa or if it was genuine. : Fabricated Past After she successfully participated in the 53rd Killing Game, Calamity's memories and past were fabricated by Team Danganronpa as follows: According to Calamity, she had an older brother who meant the world to her and knew her better than anyone else. He always had terrible health, and ever since Calamity was young, he constantly had to go in and out of the hospital. Because of this, he was horribly lonely and never had any friends, so he spent a lot of time with his sister. When she was younger, Calamity got interested in cultural anthropology while reading a book with her brother. She was surprised to find out that different people around the world have had similar ideas that turned into popular stories. Her brother told her that she should research it if she was curious about it, and that motivated her to become an anthropologist. She used to have a much simpler school uniform, but her brother thought it didn't suit her and personally tailored the unique uniform she wears now for her as a present. This took a long time due to his poor health, but that only made her treasures the outfit more, considering it her alone and truly unique clothing nobody else in the world has. In the past, according to Calamity, she had an incestuous relationship with her older brother. She believed it was true love and she did not care what the society thought of them. However, at some point, her brother died due to an illness. Left alone and frustrated due to her deep obsession with her brother, she begun to develop an idea of "sending admirable friends" to her brother in the afterlife, since he never had any friends while he was alive. Calamity began to target boys that met her requirements as her brother's "friends" by killing them, making her a serial killer, with her goal being 100 victims. She eventually got very close to this number, supposedly killing men during her constant traveling. She also stated that she once visited a village where people frequently practiced bondage and became very popular with the village's men. In order to study folklore, Calamity visited various areas and met with many people. From that experience, she formed a pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty". At one point, while crossing an entire country, Calamity was attacked by local natives who "welcomed" her by tying her up and torturing her with a whip to near death. She then hallucinated an image of her deceased brother, which lead to her to develop a type of split personality known as a tulpa based on his as a coping mechanism. In times of distress, she talked to herself with her brother's persona in an attempt to calm herself. It is unclear how much, if any, of Calamity's past before participating in the 53rd Killing Game was real, and which parts were fabricated by Team Danganronpa. Furthermore, it should be noted that Calamity very likely could be quite delusional and some of his claims may not be accurate. It's known that he wore a mask even as his former self, but her clothes were neat and in good style. Personality Calamity is an aloof and somewhat creepy person, but she is also very cool-headed and intelligent. She has the experience of having met to a huge variety of human beings for his cultural anthropology research and because of that, she can keep herself composed even under the confinement circumstances and believes in facing things with calm and rational approach rather than an emotional one. She has a vast knowledge of different cultures and ponders different subjects in deep and complex manner, with her occasionally starting lengthy anthropology speeches even though nobody asked. She is greatly interested in topics she does not necessarily agree with as well, as she states she does not believe in any gods, but she finds them interesting from the point of view of studying the human nature and cultures. However, she does believe in ghosts and souls, and has a strong interest in communication with the dead and death in general. Talent Ultimate Anthropologist Calamity's talent as the Ultimate Anthropologist is a fabrication made by Team Danganronpa. Due to that fact, it is unclear whether Calamity traveled around the world as an anthropologist in the past. Calamity is an anthropologist, to be precise, a cultural anthropologist that researches customs, legends, folklore, poetry, etc. Her particular field of study is culture and ethical customs whose historical origins have yet to be made clear, like shichigosan or setsubun. She tries to inspect and elucidate those kinds of traditional customs from a rational perspective and states that cultural anthropology is like a science that tries to observe humanity itself. Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Alive characters Category:Survived